Let Me Break The Silence
by Sammichplease
Summary: STILL in this infernal place. I would be reduced to song to rid myself of this silence, had I not had company. Watching him suffer seems to keep me satisfied. Lord knows I've already lost it.


"Psst."

His dark eyes remained set on the far wall.

"Psst."

"What?" He hissed, jerking his head toward me with a furious glare, nearly void of compassion. Nearly.

I had become much more talkative in the time we've spent in the dungeon, much to his dismay. Smirking, I relished the pleasure of gaining his attention for the moment. "Do you have a preference in color?" I articulated in all innocence.

"What kind of idiotic question is that?" He spat, as if he had much more important subjects to think about as he sat handcuffed to a chair in desolation.

Innocence burned to snide, matching his words. My eyes rolled around the dim place, feigning inspection. "You and I don't seem to be in any sort of hurry at the moment so I am making conversation, mind you."

"Why on earth would I ever want to make small talk with a puny creature such as you?" Stones seemed to roll off of his sour tongue, words chafed by the broken glass coating his throat. I was tempted to take a knife to cut out his tongue, grinning as I'd listen to his slick curses slur into a gurgling roar. I would make sure the last flavor he'd taste was that of his own blood.

"You are a demon. Well, half of one at the most. The essence of creatures like you were stolen and rewritten to perform like cunningless machines. Merely shadows of beings that trample the earth above the home your kind so desperately sprints to escape at any opportunity. The first was molded from petulant jealousy, and the last will not be any stronger than the one before it. A 'puny creature' such as I is literally above your kind." My eyes shone with darkness as my voice urged on, only to come to an abrupt stop. Crowley's entire being oozed boredom, save his eyes. Silent hatred lit them aflame.

Vain in its purest form bounced from the walls of the stuffy room."Humans are puny, powerless, hairless apes. They are nothing. We could commit genocides, kill a human with a flick of the wrist. Demons could rule the world-"

"But have they?" The corners of my lips curved up to dig into my cheeks in a victorious smirk, appearing as though my face had split in half. "Because I have seen your attempts, and apparently all it takes is a couple of the hairless apes to cut all of your plans short and put you in a timeout to slowly melt into one of them. I see your powerful demons now, Crowley. They fall to the knees of another ready to bind ferociousity around their eyes and run into a battle with ignorance on their sle-"

"Enough!" His voice strained with the bellow that rang in the room like a gunshot in a military tank.

I slowly licked my lips, chapped from the spitting rant I had lost myself to. Leaning forward in my chains, I stoned my gaze on the huffing demon. His chest rose and fell unevenly, frustrated that he could not kill me. Behind the murderous glimmer, I sensed a startlement. As if Crowley were bewildered by his own sudden outburst. I recognized a weakness, and tucked the memory in the back of my mind for later use.

"Why are you defending them, anyway? What do you know of being human?" I smirked at his curiosity, a raw aspect of the human trait.

"I know plenty. Including your slow transition and the hardships that come with it."

"It's a dreadful thing." Is all he could muster up.

"I know of the good, too." He raised an eyebrow in doubt. "Such as sex," I had earned a thoughtful nod. "And a preference in color." Lips quirking up a bit, I continued. "What is yours?"

There was a long pause as I continued to glower at him, urging an answer.

"Orange." He admitted in a low grumble.

I cocked my head at the surprising happiness the color coherently held. "Interesting."

"Shut up." He spat.

I twisted my mouth into a cruel smile and forced a choppy and unfamiliar laugh from my dry throat, glad for the fact he was utterly useless. I didn't spare a moment to think of what would happen when he was unchained. I simply did not care. Not anymore.

Notes:


End file.
